Growing Up
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Di suatu malam, mereka berbincang dengan satu cangkir coklat panas di tangan. Head-canon dari chapter 240. FuruichiLamia


**Growing Up**

**A Beelzebub fanfiction**

**Beelzebub by Ryuhei Tamura**

**=tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapat atas penulisan fanfiksi ini=**

**Warning: contain spoiler, head-canon dari chapter 240, typo(s)**

.

_Dibuat sebagai kado untuk ibu keluarga pesauna, Sa._

.

* * *

Jarum pendek jam di dinding menunjuk angka tiga dan jarum panjangnya bertengger di angka satu.

Jam tiga pagi lewat lima.

Lamia membuka kelopak mata dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menangkap pemandangan langit-langit yang sangat berbeda dari biasa yang ia pandangi ketika terbangun, ini jelas bukan di rumahnya maupun laboratorium milik Dr. Furcas.

Rumah Furuichi.

Dia tahu hal itu ketika menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Alaindelon tidur di lantai serta unggukan _game_ di sudut ruangan yang tak jauh dari tubuh besar iblis _transport_ itu.

Kemudian gadis iblis itu duduk di atas kasur, surai pinknya yang kini panjang sepunggung jatuh di kedua sisi pipinya, kepangan rambutnya ternyata terlepas atau mungkin dilepas seseorang. Ia pun memegangi tubuhnya karena terasa asing, sinar rembulan yang masuk dari jendela Furuichi yang tak bertirai membantu penglihatannya. Tubuhnya terbalut piyama—yang entah milik siapa—berwarna pink susu.

Ia pun mencoba mengingat mengapa dia bisa terbangun di sini.

Satu kata yang langsung melintas di otaknya adalah _pesta_.

Ya, mereka tadi siang (atau bisa dikatakan kemarin mengingat sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi) melaksanakan pesta heboh atas kelulusan Oga dan kawan-kawan di apartemen si Kacamata Aneh—Himekawa—dan ia tertidur karena pesta itu tak kunjung selesai walau sudah lewat tengah malam.

'Alaindelon membawaku ke sini,' itulah kesimpulan akhir dari ingatan Lamia, 'dan dia juga yang menggantikan bajuku.'

Lamia menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur Furuichi—kini tempat itu tak begitu tinggi lagi baginya sehingga kakinya sukses bertemu dengan lantai tanpa menggantung di awang-awang—karena kerongkongannya terasa kering sekali. Dengan menyeret kaki, ia berjalan ke luar kamar Furuichi dan menuju lantai bawah, mencari segelas air.

.

Lamia menuruni tangga rumah Furuichi dengan perlahan dan di anak tangga terakhir ia melihat tv yang hidup dalam kegelapan ruang keluarga si jendral perang Ishiyama. Seseorang yang entah siapa (terlalu sulit melihatnya dalam gelap dan cahaya tv tak sampai ke wajah orang itu) masih terjaga dan sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Furuichi?" ia sedikit—sebenarnya banyak—berharap orang itu adalah si pria bersurai perak.

"Oh, Lamia! Kau tidak tidur?" Furuichi menoleh dari layar televisi seiring dengan desahan lega Lamia.

"Aku terbangun dan haus." Lamia bergerak mendekat perlahan ke arah Furuichi, berhati-hati untuk tak menyenggol benda apa pun di dalam gelap.

"Ah, biar kuambilkan," sambil berkata begitu Furuichi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh Lamia dari belakang, "kau ingin coklat panas?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Lamia mengangguk, "kau tidak tidur?"

"Tepatnya aku tak bisa tidur." Ucapnya sambil menghidupkan lampu dapur.

Gadis beriris hijau itu menggeser kursi dan duduk di meja makan sedangkan Furuichi menyiapkan dua cangkir coklat panas di meja _pantry_ yang berhadapan dengan meja makan.

"Aku tak mengerti." Lamia menyandarkan pipinya di atas meja kayu itu, helai-helai rambut pinknya menempel kembali ke wajahnya. Furuichi yang memunggunginya hanya merespon dengan tawa yang hambar, membuat Lamia semakin tak mengerti.

Setelah pria itu selesai menyeduh coklat, ia membalik badannya dan duduk di sebrang Lamia, menyerahkan salah satu dari cangkir itu ke tangan kecil di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Lamia menerimanya kemudian duduk tegak dan menyeruput coklat panas itu sedikit. Enak dan panas, tentu saja.

Furuichi membalas dengan anggukan sambil menyeruput coklatnya. Iris abu pria itu menerawang dan Lamia gatal sekali untuk membaca pikiran orang itu segera, namun akhirnya ia urungkan niat tersebut. Kemudian anak dari salah satu Pillar itu menyandarkan pipinya kembali ke meja sambil kedua tangannya menggenggam cangkir coklat.

"Kau banyak berubah ya." Asisten dokter itu mengangkat kepalanya seketika mendengar Furuichi berkata tiba-tiba, pria itu ternyata memperhatikan gerak-geriknya daritadi walaupun terlihat sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Maksudmu?"

Furuichi menyeruput coklatnya lagi sebelum berkata, "Kau tumbuh … M-maksudku, rambutmu bertambah panjang."

Lamia memicingkan matanya menatap Furuichi kemudian memandangi coklat panasnya sambil mengayunkan kedua kaki di bawah meja, "memangnya kenapa dengan hal itu?"

"Bagus," ujar Furuichi cepat, "dan lebih bagus lagi kalau tergerai seperti sekarang."

Gadis iblis itu tersedak, samar-samar rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya, "huh, tak mungkin aku menggeraikannya karena akan mengangguku ketika bekerja!"

"Iya iya," Furuichi tersenyum sambil menaruh cangkir coklatnya ke atas meja.

"Kau juga banyak berubah," lagi-lagi Lamia memandangi cairan berwarna coklat pekat di dalam gelas ketika berkata, "kau terlihat lebih … dewasa."

Untuk sesaat Furuichi termangu mendengar hal itu. Ia tak mengerti maksud Lamia tapi kemudian ia memanjangkan lengannya kirinya untuk meraih kepala pink itu dan menepuknya pelan.

"Terima kasih—" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Lamia hanya memalingkan pandangannya berpura-pura kesal.

"—dan cepatlah besar."

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Lamia—dengan setengah memaksa meminta untuk ikut menonton televisi bersama—bertanya pada pria yang duduk di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Aku akan kuliah," dia mendesah sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "tentu saja, aku tak ingin menjadi bodoh seperti Oga. Lagipula aku tak sabar ingin melihat gadis-gadis di universitas."

Asisten dokter iblis itu hanya membuat suara 'oh' dan kembali menatap layar tv dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kau sendiri?"

Lamia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dari layar tv ke kakinya, "Dr. Furcas menyarankanku untuk ikut akademi kedokteran iblis, ya, aku akan belajar beberapa tahun di sana."

Dan Furuichi hanya membuat suara 'hm' sebelum mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke layar tv.

Butir air jatuh meluncur begitu saja ke pipi Lamia. Satu butir pada awalnya dan bersusulan dengan butir-butir yang lain. "A-apa kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?" ia meremas-remas renda piyama berwarna pink susunya putus asa.

Pria itu melebar matanya ketika menoleh dan mendapati Lamia menangis sesenggukan, "he-hei jangan menangis!"

Namun berapa keras pun Furuichi berusaha membujuknya, Lamia tak menghentikan tangisnya hingga semakin menjadi, "hiks, aku ingin kita selamanya bisa bersama seperti ini … hiks."

Ah … ia tahu betul perasaan itu. Perasaan yang juga menghantui pikirannya kini sehingga tak bisa tidur semalaman. Takut berpisah, takut tak bisa lagi bertemu. Dia sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kemudian diraihnya kepala pink itu sehingga masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah Lamia, perpisahan tak seburuk itu," ia menyandarkan dagunya ke atas kepala Lamia dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung gadis iblis itu, "dan lagipula perpisahan tak akan berlangsung lama." Walau semua yang ia katakan sejatinya lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia berharap kata-katanya dapat membuat gadis itu sedikit tenang. Dan Lamia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Furuichi sambil terus menangis hingga fajar datang.

.

_Ya, perpisahan itu sakit,_

_Ya, perpisahan itu membuatmu sedih,_

_Dan ya, selama kau terus tumbuh, perpisahan tak dapat dihindari,_

_Tapi tak ada yang abadi selama kau masih di dunia,_

_Maka tak usah ada keraguan, _

_Aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti._

.

End.

.

* * *

Happy birthday, Sa(yang)!

(Maaf hadiahnya nggak mewah.)

(Pairnya apa lagi.)

Dan untuk para pembaca tersayang yang membaca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak!

Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya ya!

.

Mei 2014

G-mo.

.

* * *

Omake

.

Alaindelon terbangun ketika Lamia membuka pintu kamar Furuichi, "Oh, Nona Lamia, Anda sudah bangun?"

Lamia yang bermata sembab dan berpipi merah mengangguk sambil masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan pantatnya duduk di tempat tidur Furuichi.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika saya tidur?"

Lamia menggeleng pelan dan semakin terlihat mencurigakan bagi Alaindelon, "ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah menggantikan bajuku tadi malam, piyamanya kau dapat darimana?"

"Oh itu milik Nona Honoka," Ucap om-om berbadan besar itu sambil tersenyum, " dan yang menggantikan bajumu bukan saya, tapi Tuan Takayuki. Kau tahu? Dia berteriak histeris ketika melihat … hm, bagaimana saya mengatakannya…." Alaindelon terlihat berpikir untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat, "ah ya! Pertumbuhanmu."

Hening sejenak.

"EEH?!"

.

"Cepatlah besar, Lamia…. "

—dikutip dari salah satu RP-er Furuichi Takayuki


End file.
